Pathfinder
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Has it ever occurred to you... that a tachyon beam directed at a class-B itinerant pulsar could produce enough gravimetric energy to create an artificial singularity?" says Paige walking around the room while talking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **Pathfinder**

 **Lieutenant Paige McCullers is in her apartment, talking to her friend Lt Commander Demi Troi.**

"Has it ever occurred to you... that a tachyon beam directed at a class-B itinerant pulsar could produce enough gravimetric energy to create an artificial singularity?" says Paige walking around the room while talking.

"Can't say it has..." says Demi.

"Well...it occurred to me, but my superiors thought it was an abuse of MIDAS." says Paige.

"MIDAS...?" says Demi.

"The Mutara Interdimensional Deep-Space-Transponder Array." says Paige.

"You're losing me, Paige." says Demi. "Go to the beginning."

"The beginning...yes. I guess it all started in the holodeck. Doesn't it always?" says Paige with a small awkward laugh.

"Go on." says Demi.

"Well, I ran a few simulations..." says Paige.

 _ **Flashback to a holodeck-simulation of the bridge of the USS London:**_

"Computer, boost the power of the London's com-array by 20 %." says Paige.

"Com-array is at maximum." says the computer.

"Perfect. Switch to a hexangilated reversed wide-band signal. Increase the covariant frequency to 477.5 and re-transmit the message." says Paige.

"USS London, come in London. Can you hear me? This is Lieutenant McCullers." says Paige's recorded voice over the holographic ship's com-system.

"Paige, what are you doing?" says a female Starfleet officer with an engineering uniform and commander rank pips as she enter the holodeck.

"Melanie...I was..." says a nervous Paige.

"...running another simulation, yes I can see that, but what about the com-diagnostics?" says Commander Melanie Irons.

"I've finished it...almost." says Paige.

"Almost ain't good enough. We've got Admiral DiLaurentis first thing in the morning." says Melanie.

"Admiral DiLaurentis?" says Paige.

"Don't tell me you forgot." says Melanie.

"No, of course not. I just got the days mixed up." says Paige.

"Seriously?" says Melanie.

"Computer, end program." says Paige.

The simulation is shut down.

Paige and Melanie exit the holodeck.

"Now that I think about it, it's a good thing that Admiral DiLaurentis is coming tomorrow, we can brief her on my theory." says Paige.

"What theory?" says Melanie.

"I've gone over the interstellar phenomena forecast from Deep Space 9 and they predict a class-B itinerant pulsar to fly by within about just a couple miles of the MIDAs array during the next 48 hours." says Paige.

"Ya think the pulsar might damage the array?" says Melanie.

"No, no...the shields will hold. I was thinking we could use the pulsar to our own advantage. Let's say we set the array to launch a tachyon beam at the pulsar. In theory we could produce enough gravimetric energy to create an artificial wormhole. We could use it as a conduit to talk to the London." says Paige.

"Paige, I like your imagination, it's what makes you such a good member of this team, but I won't let you tell te admiral that we've found a way for her to caht with her daughter because of some theory that only works in your head." says Melanie.

"Okay, Mel." says Paige.

"Alright, now finish those diagnostics, okay? And one more thing...when the admiral is here, I do the talking." says Melanie.

"Yes, commander. You do the talking. I understand." says Paige.

3 hours later.

"Are you still in here?" says Melanie when she enter the lab to find Paige in there, working.

"Yeah, just a few things to do. I finished the diagnostics, commander." says Paige.

"I know. I looked 'em over. Good job." says Melanie. "Alright, see ya in the morning."

 _ **Paus in the flashback.**_

"I know that Mel was just lookin' after me, but I couldn't go home right away. The meeting with Admiral DiLaurentis was only 8 hours away and I had no specifics to give yet. I decided that what I needed was a tiny bit of inspiration." says Paige.

 _ **Return to flashback:**_

Paige walk up to the door to the holodeck and says "Computer, activate mess hall simulation, McCullers 52 Beta 714."

"Program online." says the computer.

Paige step into the holodeck and into the simulation of the USS London's mess hall.

"Ah, there she is!" says a hologram of the USS London's operations officer Ensign Caitlin Kim.

"Hi, guys!" says Paige.

"Miss McCullers! Sit down, that's an order." says a hologram of the USS London's first officer Commander Kyle Bronson II with a friendly laugh.

"Aye, sir." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Computer, a glass of milk, warm." says Ensign Kim as he walk over to a replicator.

The replicator makes a glass of warm milk.

Ensign Kim grab the glass and hands it to Paige.

"So you might go easy on me tonight." says Ensign Kim.

"Unlikely. Y'all know what I always say. If you can't stand the heat..." says Paige.

"...get out of the warpcore." says Ensign Kim.

"Let's get started." says a hologram of the USS London's chief engineer Lt Junior Grade Emma Laurens.

"So...where's Taarik?" says Paige.

"He said that it's not very logical to continue to lose against a clearly superior player." says Lieutenant Laurens.

"Too bad. I love seeing that Vulcan lost in thought over my poker talents." says Paige with a cute smile. "Jacks are wild, kings are top-rank. Red kings, red queens combo beats a straight fuckin' flush, every time."

"She's a tough one." says Ensign Kim.

"Chill, guys. You know it hurts me to see you lose. After all, you're my best friends." says Paige as she shuffle the deck and then starts to hand out cards.

 _ **Paus in the flashback.**_

"I expected the poker game to calm me down so I could get some sleep before the meeting with the admiral, but when I got home all could think of was the London. I had to get back to the holodeck." says Paige.

 _ **Return to flashback:**_

"Turning in, Paige?" says Commander Bronson as he and Paige walk past each other in the corridors of the holographic USS London.

"Yes, sir." says Paige with a sweet smile.

Paige walk into crew quarters.

She then lie down on the bed, sigh with joy and then fall asleep.

 _ **Paus in the flashback.**_

"For some reason I've never slept as good in my apartment as I did in my holographic quarters. Maybe I felt more at home aboard the London." says Paige.

 _ **Return to flashback:**_

In the morning the next day, Paige enter the mess hall of the holographic USS London.

"Mornin' to ya, Paige! Did ya have a good sleep?" says a hologram of Ensign Jenny Parker, the USS London's helm officer.

"Slept like a baby." says Paige with an adorable little laugh.

"Nice. Then maybe you have the energy to whip together one of your famous fish-pies." says Ensign Kim.

"Sorry. I've got this very important briefing at 0900, only time for coffee." says Paige.

Ensign Parker pour Paige a cup of coffee.

"Paige, don't forget about tonight. You'd promised me to teach me how to play Velocity." says Ensign Kim.

"No way! Paige and I have a hoverball game comin' up." says Ensign Parker.

"Chill, guys. Plenty of me to go around." says Paige.

"Paige, sorry to ask you again, but I still have some problem with the warpcore reconfigurations." says Lieutenant Laurens as she enter the mess hall.

"No problem, Emma. I'll stop by engineering later and we'll talk it through." says Paige.

Lieutenant Laurens leave the room again.

"Paige, how do you have time for everything you do?" says Ensign Parker.

"Let ya in on a tiny secret...there's two of me. Yes." says Paige.

Ensign Parker and Ensign Kim look confused when Paige says that.

20 minutes later, the meeting with Admiral DiLaurentis is going on.

"Delta Quadrant, sector 4781-2, grid 9. The London's EMH reported this as the ship's location when his program was briefly returned to Starfleet two years ago. Since we can assume that they are still on course for Earth and with a likely standard speed of warp 6.2 we can now guess that they are in one of these 3 sectors." says Melanie as she use a PADD to put up some data on a large screen.

"I understand." says Admiral Jessica DiLaurentis.

"As you're aware of we've been working with the Vulcans on sending out the MIDAS array and we think it won't be long until we can use it to send messages at hyper subspace speeds. Messages that usually would take years to reach its target could get to the London in a few days." says Melanie.

"Will they be able to reply?" says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"No, but we're seding them information on the hyper subspace technology and we hope that they will eventually be able to use it to return the call." says Melanie.

"Admiral, excuse me, but there may be a way to establish two-way com with the USS London." says Paige.

"Miss McCullers, now ain't the time." says Melanie in a hard tone.

"Calm down, commander. Let the woman speak. I'm all ears young lady." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"You see there's this class-B itinerant pulsar. And...you already probably know, neutrino emissions...what I meant to say is, that with the MIDAS array we could open an artificial...singu...uh...singularity..." says Paige.

"...a wormhole?" says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Yes! We could use it as sort of a conduit to...talk...to the London." says Paige.

"I can't give high marks for being clear, but you've got my attention." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"I'm far from sure that it's gonna work, but what do we have to lose by trying? I think we're forgetting that there are 170 people stranded in the Delta Quadrant." says Paige.

"I have my only daughter on that ship. I've not forgotten that fact, even for a single moment." says Admiral DiLaurentis in a hard serious tone.

"Admiral...I'm...I'm sorry." says Paige.

"Lieutenant, take the rest of the day off. That was not a suggestion." says Melanie, giving Paige an angry glare.

Paige sigh in defeat as she leave the room.

 _ **Paus in the flashback.**_

"How did you deal with your feelings after meeting?" says Demi.

"I just went straight back to work." says Paige.

"Can you be more specific? What exactly did you do?" says Demi.

"Well...I needed smeone to help focus my thoughst, someone to bounce ideas on." says Paige.

"Sounds wise. I assume you talked to another member of the team." says Demi.

"Uh...not exactly..." says Paige.

"You went back to the holodeck, didn't you?" says Demi.

"They're the only people I can talk to." says Paige. "Aside from you, of course."

"They aren't real." says Demi.

"No, but they help with my work." says Paige.

"Alright, tell me how the holograms help you." says Demi.

"I talk my ideas through with 'em. We work out technical problems." says Paige.

 _ **Return to flashback:**_

Paige has a meeting with the holographic versions of the USS London's senior officers in the holographic USS London's briefing room.

"I need specifics here, people. We have our deep space array system, we've got our pulsar...question is, how do we get our wormhole?" says Paige.

"Tough thing. We're talkin' about a huge subspace reaction here." says Lieutenant Laurens.

"Maybe, that's the problem! Perhaps...we gotta think smaller." says Paige.

"You're losing me, McCullers." says Ensign Kim.

"C'mon, guys, how much band-width do we really need...? The standard wormhole is huge, but if we compress the datastreams, we wouldn't need a conduit anywhere near as big." says Paige.

"What ya got in mind, lieutenant?" says the hologram of USS London's commanding officer Captain Oliver Harding.

"I was thinking...a micro-wormhole." says Paige.

"Wow! You've outdone yourself this time, Miss McCullers." says Captain Harding.

"Thanks, captain. I am however going to need help with the details..." says Paige.

"Put together a team, use whatever resources you need." says Captain Harding.

"Aye, sir." says Paige.

 _ **Paus in the flashback.**_

"So, what happened next?" says Demi.

"The holograms and I were workin' on my idea when..."

 _ **Return to flashback:**_

Melanie enter the holodeck when Paige is in a simulation of the USS London's main engineering.

"Lieutenant McCullers, how long have you been in here?" says Melanie.

"Paige, how's your friend...?" says Ensign Kim.

"Computer, delete characters." says Paige.

The holograms disappear.

"How long?" says Melanie.

"Since the meeting." says Paige.

"The meeting ended almost 10 hours ago. Lieutenant, if I were to check the holodeck-logs, would I find that all those extra hours you've put in have been spent in here?" says Melanie.

"Not all that time, commander." says Paige.

"How much of it?" says Melanie.

"I'm not sure...maybe 30 or 40 hours a week." says Paige.

"Ain't that a bit too much huh?" says Melanie.

"Not if it helps us to contact the USS London." says Paige. "Can you even imagine what it's gotta be like to them? To be stranded nearly 30.000 lightyears from home. You've any idea how lonely that must be?"

"Miss McCullers, you are hereby off the project. This hologrid and the lab is off limits." says Melanie. "Go home."

"Aye, commander." says a very unhappy Paige as she exit the holodeck.

2 days later, Paige enter Admiral DiLaurentis' office at Starfleet Headquarters.

"You've got 5 minutes." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Admiral, I'm sorry for speaking out of line during the meeting and for not giving you and Mel a more specific idea. I just need access to the lab and holodeck for one more day. After that, if I'm wrong...I'll leave Starfleet." says Paige. "I know that I've broken protocol and for that I should be punished, but the crew of the London should not and neither should you. If my plan works, it might mean a chance totalk to Alison."

"I believe that Commander Irons removed you from the project for a reason and she has the right to do so. I will have her look at your data. If she thinks your plan might work, I will tell her to try it." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Admiral, I'm the one who knows how to..." says Paige.

"It's the best I can do, Miss McCullers. I won't let my personal feelings affect Starfleet procedures. Good day, lieutenant." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"So it all went well." says Demi with a tiny smile.

"No!" says Paige in slight anger. "It didn't, not at all."

"The admiral said she'd have someone study your plan." says Demi.

"Don't you get it...? She was just trying to get rid of me, just like Mel was." says Paige. "Now you know why I need your help."

"Yes, I do." says Demi.

"You have to call the admiral in your official capacity as a Starfleet counselor and tell her that I'm fully able to return to duty." says Paige.

"I can not do that." says Demi.

"Why not...?" says Paige out loud.

"Look at yourself. You're can't stay calm, you're experiencing extreme insomnia and an unstable mood. Paige, you did what you could, now it's time to let Starfleet worry about the USS London, we need to take care of you." says Demi.

"I'm not sick." says Paige.

"You said it yourself, you've become obsessed with the starship London." says Demi.

"What if I have? What if an obsession helps me do my job better huh? That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Just a tiny piece of instability in exchange for contact with a stranded starship." says Paige. "Isn't the USS London more important than my psychological condition?"

"The London is important, but so are you." says Demi. " If you get sick you're no use to neither the crew of the USS London nor the rest of Starfleet."

"Okay. Fine. I probably need some help..." says Paige with a deep sigh.

5 hours later.

Paige is in bed, but she can't sleep.

Her cat named Milkshake jump up onto her tummy.

"No, Milkshake. You can't make me change my mind." says Paige.

Paige get up from bed, put on her uniform, grab her tool case and leave the aparmtment.

35 minutes later, Paige stand outside the Pahfinder lab.

"Computer, open the door, security access code McCullers Alpha 47 Gamma." says Paige.

"That code as been deleted." says the computer.

Paige remove the steel cover from the computer panel on the wall, open her tool case, grab a tool, hold it towards some of the isolinear chips and says "Computer, re-enter code McCullers Alpha 47 Gamma."

"Access granted." says the computer and the door slide open.

Paige enter the lab.

"Computer, interface with the MIDAS array." says Paige as she walk up to the main computer console.

"Array is online." says the computer as a graphic of the MIDAS array appear on the main screen.

"Is there a class-B itinerant pulsar within 2 miles of the array?" says Paige as she tap a few controls.

"Yes." says the computer.

"Good...now, direct a 62.5 gigawatt tachyon beam towards the pulsar. How long until that beam is able to produce a gravimetric energy level of about 4000 teradines?" says Paige.

"Almost 17 minutes." says the computer.

17 minutes later.

"Is there a micro-wormhole present at 241-37...?" says Paige.

"Yes." says the computer.

"Adjust the pulsar to direct wormhole's trajectory to Delta Quadrant, grid 9, sector 4781-2. Now, open Starfleet emergency channel and transmit towards the singularity." says Paige.

"Channel opened." says the computer.

"Starfleet Command to USS London, come in London. Do you hear me? This is Lieutenant Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"Paige, step away from the console!" says Melanie as she enter the room, along with 2 security officers.

"Mel...? I've sent a message." says Paige.

"Stand down, Miss McCullers." says Melanie.

"Alright, you win. Computer...transfer controls to holoprogram McCullers 216 Beta and restrict access." says Paige.

Paige push a few controls on a console and then run into the holodeck.

"Get her! Stun her if you have to." says Melanie.

The security officers run into the holodeck.

Paige pretend to run into a cargo bay aboard the holographic USS London, but hide behind a corner instead.

The security officers run into the cargo bay.

Lt Commander Taarik, the ship's Vulcan chief of security comes walking down the corridor.

"Taarik, did you see those two men?" says Paige.

"No. I did not, lieutenant." says Lt Commander Taarik.

"Well, they look like Starfleet security guards, but they're not." says Paige.

"Imposters?" says Lt Commander Taarik.

"Yes, they are after me. I need help." says Paige.

"Computer, locate any unauthorized personell aboard the ship." says Lt Commander Taarik.

"2 unidentified humans, deck 7, section 24 alpha." says the computer.

"Isolate them with forcefields." says Lt Commander Taarik.

One of the 2 security guards tap his combadge and says "Security to Commander Irons, we've been isolated by forcefields, can you shut down the program?"

"I'm trying to." says Melanie.

15 minutes later.

"Irons to security. I need reinforcements." says Melanie as she tap her combadge.

20 minutes later, Melanie and 4 security officers enter the bridge of the holographic USS London.

"Computer, create a level 10 forcefield around the science station." says Paige as she walk over to the science station on the left side of the bridge.

In a sparkle of light, the forcefield appear.

"Forcefields ain't goin' to help ya, Paige. One way or another, this program will end." says Melanie.

Paige close her eyes, sigh, open her eyes again and then look towards Captain Harding and says "Bye, captain." and then says "Computer...end program."

The holodeck-program goes offline.

2 of the security officers grab Paige by her shoulders and lead her out from the holodeck.

Just when Melanie, Paige and the security officers walk out into the lab, Admiral DiLaurentis enter the lab along with her assistant, Lieutenant John Cameron.

"Ah, there you all are. I've looked over Miss McCullers' plan and I think it's worth a try." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"She's already made a try without your authorization, admiral. I didn't work." says Melanie. "What should we do with her? She broke into the lab, accessed the MIDAS array and resisted arrest."

Admiral DiLaurentis looks at Paige and says "You've put me in a difficult position, young lady. I wanted..."

"Admiral, incoming com-call." says Lieutenant Cameron, who stand by the secondary computer console.

"From where?" says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Coordinates 80114 by 27." says Lieutenant Cameron.

"The wormhole..." says Paige.

"Let's hear it." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Aye, admiral." says Lieutenant Cameron as he tap a few controls.

"USS London to Starfleet Command. Can yo hear me?" says Captain Harding's slightly buzzing voice over the com-system.

"Paige, give me a hand cleaning up this signal." says Melanie as she run over to the main console.

"Lower the primary theta-band by 2.4 kilohertz. Add a narrow-band to the com-processor." says Paige as she join Melanie at the main console.

"Starfleet Command, this Captain Oliver Harding...can you hear me?" says Captain Harding's voice, now coming through nice and clear.

"I believe he's talkin' to you." says Melanie as she look at Paige.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Paige McCullers at Starfleet Command. We hear you." says Paige.

"Nice to hear your voice, lieutenant. We've been waiting a long time for this moment." says Captain Harding.

"So have we. The micro-wormhole's breaking down we have only a few moments." says Paige.

"I understand. We transmit our ship's logs, crew-reports and mission-data to you now." says Captain Harding.

"And we're sending you data on some new hyper subspace technology along with some upgrades and modifications for your main com-system." says Paige. "We hope that we'll soon be able to use the hyper subspace technology to keep in regular contact. Oh...and here's someone else who'd also like to say something..."

"This is Admiral DiLaurentis." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Hello, admiral. Good to hear you again." says Captain Harding.

"The same. So, captain, how are you people holding up?" says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Really good. They're an outstanding crew, your daughter included." says Captain Harding as he walk over to the helm and gently put a hand on Ensign Alison DiLaurentis' shoulder.

"Tell her...tell her I miss her and that I'm proud of her." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"She heard you, admiral." says Captain Harding.

"I want you to know that we're doing everything we can to bring y'all home." says Admiral DiLaurentis.

"Thanks, admiral. Keep a docking bay open for us..." says Captain Harding.

The com-call ends as the micro-wormhole break down completely.

"That's it...they are gone again..." says Paige.

"Oh my gosh! You did it, Paige. Sorry for having my doubts." says Melanie with a friendly nice smile.

55 minutes later aboard the USS London.

The senior officers are gathered in the mess hall to celebrate the fact that they have had contact with home.

They drink some wine.

"Anyone know this McCullers?" says Lieutenant Laurens.

"I decided to read through her personell-file. She's had a rather colorful time in Starfleet. Including a rare medical history. She's recovered from things such as transporter-phobia and holo-addiction." says Doctor Tony Green.

"Whatever her problems might be, she clearly came through for us." says Captain Harding.

"Starfleet should promote her." says Commander Bronson.

"I've gone over the data Miss McCuller sent us. The hyper subspace technology is highly interesting. We should be able to look forward to future contact with Earth." says Ensign Kim.

"That calls for a toast. Alison, would you like to have the honor...?" says Captain Harding.

"Sure, sir." says Alison with a cute smile. "To...my mom. It's nice to know she's still there. And to the new honorary member of our crew...Paige McCullers, whoever you are."

"To McCullers." says Ensign Kim.

"To Miss McCullers." says Captain Harding.

 **The End.**


End file.
